That's What You Get
by xoxEllexox
Summary: When Ziva has to make a decision, who will she choose? You wanted a second chapter, You got a second chapter!
1. That's What You Get

_**Hey everyone!**_

**_Just a one shot here :) I may continue it if you want, but i got like, 5 other fics to finish, so..._**

**x-x-xpippyx-x-x set me the task of writing a one-shot song fic with Tiva and McGiva and a suspence/romance.**

**So here it is!****!**

**I don't own. I don't own the song either **

**You know, lately i've noticed that McGiva is becoming more and more of a posibility...**

**Review.**

**enjoy :)**

**xoxElle**

**p.s. You may hate me at the end...**

* * *

_**No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn; to take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?**_

Ziva leaned forward and kissed the man standing in front of her. They were standing in the middle of her apartment. She pulled away and placed a hand on his chest. He sighed and softly rubbed her cheek.

"We shouldn't" He said to her.

"I know" She said. "It's just…"

"You know you have to choose" He said taking his hand away from her face.

"I know"

"I'll wait, but don't take too long, because I wont wait forever" He said kissing her again and walked away and out her door.

"Alright Tim"

**_I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why?  
All the possibilities...  
Well I was wrong_**

How did she get here? Months ago she was in the perfect relationship with Tony. That is until Jeanne came back into the picture. Ziva had caught them kissing and ended it with him straight away. A few weeks after that she begun to date McGee, Tony had been very jealous. Her feelings for McGee had gotten stronger as they dated. But then, two days ago Tony had to ruin it. He wanted her back. Badly. He had literally begged her to take him back. McGee had walked in on this happening and he and Tony both agreed she had to choose. They gave her three days to decide.  
_**  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa...  
I drown out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.  
**_

With one day left, she still hadn't made her decision. McGee had broken one of the rules and come to see her. She and Abby had planed to go out tonight and get very drunk, so that she could take her mind of everything that was going on. When Abby had found out about her and McGee she was very cold towards Ziva, but when Ziva told her what Tony did, she instantly took her side.

Now she was sitting in a bar with Abby, knocking down tequilas.

"You know what?" A very drunk Ziva said to a sober Abby. "Boys are stupid"

Abby took a sip of her Diet Coke and nodded "Yep"

"They gave me three days to decide…I had time…all anybody really has is time…" she trailed off. "No matter which one of them I choose, it's going ruin the team. And it'll me my fault! Stupid…boys"

Abby was entertained by Drunk-Ziva, though it may not have been under the best circumstances, it was still entertaining.

"Do you love McGee?" Abby asked.

Ziva thought for a moment. "Yes"

Abby nodded. "Do you love Tony?"

Without hesitation she said "Yes"

"That helps…" Abby mumbled.

"You know what? It's not us, it's them. Them and their stupid…boy penises." Ziva stated.

"Ok time to get you home. You got to make up your mind tomorrow, and you can't do that if you've got a worse hangover that your already gonna have" Abby said pulling Ziva up from her seat. She stumbled slightly.

When Abby got her home she fell asleep instantly. Before she slept though, she finally realized how empty the bed felt when she was alone.  
_**  
I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try... holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why? All the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard.  
**_

The next morning she woke up at the usual time at 5am. She took something for her headache and picked up a coin.

"Alright" She said to herself. "Heads Tony, Tails Tim"

She flipped it onto the table. It landed on its side.  
_**  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa..  
I drown out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.  
**_

She stared at the coin and then picked it up and through it across the room. She began to think of the times when everyone had found out…

Tony…

_They had been a proper couple for a few weeks without anyone on the team knowing. They decided that today was going to be the day they told everyone. They were the first to work that morning, they put their things behind their desks and Ziva walked around to Tony and sat down in his lap. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him and kissed her neck. Gibbs, with his perfect timing, had walked out of the elevator and into the bullpen and stopped in front of Tony's desk and looked at them._

He smirked. "Had to happen sooner or later" Was all he said.

McGee…

_Unlike with Tony and her, she and McGee had been caught. They had been in a supply closet when it happened. For some reason Abby had chosen that day to need supplies and had opened the door to find McGee locked in a tight embrace with someone, when she saw that it was Ziva she screamed so loud that Tony and Gibbs came running. McGee and Ziva stepped out, clothes untidy, hair messy, yet they both had smirks on their faces. _

_**They, make your way to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start... Start, hey!**_She was going to break one of their hearts no matter what she did. She sat in silence for an hour. Then she finally made her decision. It hurt her to think what she was going to do to one of them.

_**Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to her so much?  
**_

She walked into NCIS and went to the elevator that would take her too next to MTAC. She was going to sit in there for half the day. Hopefully avoiding any of the team. The doors opened and Tony and McGee stood there. Well that worked out well.

"Have you made your choice?" Tony asked as she stepped into the elevator.

She nodded slightly.

"You know, whoever you decided, we'll both still be your friends" McGee said. Tony nodded in agreement.  
_**  
That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.**_

They stepped out of the elevator and walked down the stairs to the bullpen in silence. Gibbs wasn't there. Ziva sighed in relief. She put her bag down and then walked up to stand in front of them both.

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**_

She new she was making the right decision. But it didn't make the whole thing hurt any less.  
_**  
Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**_

Ziva looked at them both. Of everything she had gone through with Mossad, nothing compared to this.

She took a deep breath.

"I choose…"

**_The end._**


	2. When You Let Your Heart Win

**_Hey Everyone!_**

**_You wanted a second chapter, you got a second chapter._**

**_I will most likely re-write it, so put it on your alerts._**

**_Oh my god, I just found screencaps for Episode 1 season 6!! One of them Has Ziva, In a very low backed purple dress, at a club, singing!_**

**_...and Gibbs' new team...grrr..._**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Ziva stepped forward and kissed McGee, Tony looked down at the floor with a frown on his face and let out a breath.

Ziva stepped away from McGee. "I am so sorry Tim"

Tony's head snapped up and looked at her wide-eyed. McGee nodded and then smiled slightly.

"It's alright. I knew you would choose him" He said. Ziva smiled sadly at him. She turned to Tony who looked very confused.

"You chose me?" He said. Ziva nodded. Tony's confused face turned into a grin and he picked her up and spun her around. He let her back down and kissed her "I love you" He said resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too"

From his desk McGee looked up at them and smiled. He knew she would choose Tony, he was fine with it. He loved her, but he had realized he wasn't in love with her. He was more interested in a certain Goth downstairs, and Ziva helped him realize that.

"Do you think we can sneak out without Gibbs realizing?" Tony whispered to Ziva. Suddenly his forehead connected with hers and a slap was heard.

"Hey Boss" Tony said rubbing both the back and front of his head. Ziva stepped away smirking.

"What have I said about doing things like this at work?" Gibbs said coming to stand in front of them.

"Gee Boss, you look tired, been up late with the Director?" And as soon as those words let his mouth, he ran.

Gibbs took a sip from his coffee and shook his head. That's what he gets for making those rules.

* * *

**_You know me, all filled with Tiva, Jibbs and McAbby..._**

**_xoxElle_**


End file.
